Helado
by Vee Sky
Summary: Y recién ahora Shadow se dio cuanta de donde estaba, era como si no hubiera estado consciente de que estaba en un parque, con un helado que si no se apuraba se iba a derretir, sentado en una banca con una eriza que no podía dejar de hablar /For Mizu-Kumi.


_¡HEY!_ _Yo, a pesar de tener dos fics sin terminar... ¡Nunca dejare de publicar OneShots, demonios! Pero este es especial, ya que es mi forma de agradecer a **Mizu-Kumi** por hacerme el dibujo de Jade que ahora es mi avatar. ¡ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE MI REGALO, NENA! Si quieres que le cambie algo solo avísame ¡No seas tímida! _

**_Advertencias:_**_ Alguna que otra palabrota XD, pero nada fuera de eso. _

_**Disclaimer:** Sonic Team no me pertenece, le pertenece a SEGA. Y como no aparecen mis OCs, solo la historia me pertenece._

* * *

**_Helado_**

_By _

_Lizha_

_"Capitulo Único"_

* * *

Se detuvo en seco y miro a su amiga, quien venia detrás suyo y la veía confundida.

—**¿Sabes que?**— Pregunto rápidamente.

Su amiga bufo impaciente.

—**¿Qué?**— Pregunto rodando sus ojos aqua.

—**Quiero un **_**helado**_— Susurro si hubiera descubierto un misterio.

Silencio…

Mas silencio…

_(¡Joder! ¡Digan algo!) _

—**¿Un… Helado?**— Pregunto sin entender.

—**Si, un helado**— Le explico ella lentamente —**Ya sabes, Rouge. Esas cosas que están frías, se hacen de leche, se hacen de muchos sabores y son deliciosas**— Explico entusiasmada.

A Rouge, una murciélago de pelaje blanco como la nieve y ojos color aqua, vestida con un top morado y falda de Jean, todo acompañado con zapatos de tacón que la hacían ver más alta y un bolso a juego con sus zapatos, se confundió. Demasiado.

—**¿Por qué carajos quieres un helado, Amy?**

Amy, nombre que correspondía a una eriza de pelaje rosa chicle, ojos color como aquella piedra preciosa a la que llaman jade, vestida con un pantalón corto de mezclilla, una blusa color celeste —_de esos celestes que te achicharran los ojos si los miras por mas de cinco segundos_—, unas zapatillas color negras y un bolso del mismo color de sus ojos llena de broches de bandas de rock —_de esas que parecen que le cantan al diablo, lo cual contrastaba con su apariencia inocente e infantil_— puso expresión seria.

—**Porque se me dio la regalada gana**.

—**¿Pero porque ahora?**— Pregunto Rouge todavía sin entender lo que estaba sucediendo.

—**Pues porque…**— Amy lo pensó por un segundo, y luego sonrió de oreja a oreja —**¡Recordé que hace mucho que no como un helado! **

—**¿Recordaste? **

Amy asintió efusivamente.

—**¡Quiero un helado!**— Grito —**¡Y lo quiero ahorita! **

Todas las personas que pasaban por allí se voltearon a ver al origen de esos gritos.

Rouge, al verse observada —_y no gracias a su belleza_—, le tapo la boca con ambas manos a Amy, y la arrastro hasta debajo de un árbol. Las mejillas de ambas féminas estaban algo sonrosadas debido al Sol de verano.

—**¿Me compras un helado?**— Pregunto Amy sin darse cuenta de que había llamado la atención.

—**¿Qué? No te voy a comprar un helado**— Exclamo Rouge indignada.

Amy hizo un tierno puchero y se le cristalizaron los ojos.

—**¿Por qué no?**

—**Porque no tengo dinero ahorita mismo**— Se bufo cruzándose de brazos.

—**¡No mientas, Rouge! ¡Se que tienes dinero!**— Exclamo em voz alta, de nuevo.

Pero esta vez no llamo la atención.

—**¡No, no tengo dinero, Amy!**— Grito ahora Rouge.

—**Pero si tú también quieres helado. Venga, vamos a comprar helado**.

Rouge rodó los ojos paciencia al ver la actitud infantil de su amiga.

Bueno… ¡Ni siquiera sabia porque era su amiga, demonios! Conocía a la eriza de pelaje de chicle hace bastante tiempo, era su amiga de la infancia, le caía bien y esas chorradas de la amistad. Pero ella siempre tenía dinero, y sabía que ella no tenía, ya que siempre se gastaba el dinero en café, historietas y películas —de _esas las que hay más sangre que cualquier cosa_—, por eso siempre le pedía dinero para todo —y _para todo es realmente todo_—.

Y también sabia que su amiga tenia flojo un tornillo desde… Toda su existencia y que tenia muchos y extraños antojos. Y gustos cada vez más extraños.

—**Ni hablamos del helado, Amy. El helado te engorda el trasero, y yo tengo que estar hermosa para las vacaciones**— Dijo dignamente.

—**Pero… **

—**Nada de "peros", Amy. Tú vete a joder a alguien mas**— Hizo un gesto de cómo si estuviera echándola —**Y yo iré al shopping a comprarme ese bikini que vi el otro día ¿Okey? **

—**Pero… **

—**¿Okey?**— Repitió Rouge.

—**Okey**.

—**Mejor**— Rouge levanto la cabeza orgullosa y se fue caminando contoneando sus caderas.

Cuando Rouge estuvo lo suficientemente lejos, Amy lanzo un gritito y dio un patada al suelo, luego se cruzo de brazos e hizo un mohín como si fuera una niña a la que le prohíben un dulce.

**"No es justo ¡Yo quería helado!" **Se quejo mentalmente.

Como siempre, su mal humor pasó rápido y sonrió como si nada hubiera pasado.

Y luego comenzó a caminar a quien sabe donde.

Tampoco ella lo sabia, de todos modos.

Era verano ,y obviamente no tenia que ir a la universidad. Lo único que tenia planeado hacer hoy era acompañar a su mejor amiga al shopping para que se compre un bikini que según ella había visto un día que pasaba pero no había podido comprárselo por razones que había olvidado, pero ese no era el tema. En fin… Ese era su plan, hace apenas unos minutos, ya que Rouge se había enojado con ella —y todavía no entendía muy bien el porque de eso— y ahora ya no tenia nada que hacer.

Mientras caminaba, metió la mano en su bolso y saco su celular. Miro rápidamente sus contactos, pensado en cual tendría dinero para un helado. Y llamo.

Llevo su celular —color verde de esos que te queman los ojos, lleno de brillitos de colores— a su oído y escucho el tono que significaba que estaba llamando.

Luego de tres tonos, el otro lado de la línea contesto. Pero ella hablo primero, obviamente.

—**¡Sonikku!**— Exclamo Amy contenta.

—_**¡Ames!**_— Le contesto una voz masculina y alegre —_**¿Cómo estas? **_

—**Bien**— Sonrió ella —**¿Y tu? ¿Has logrado matar esa cucaracha a la que le tenía miedo? **

Sonikku —_o Sonic, para los seres mortales_— era un erizo —o _mas bien un gato con púas, como ella decía_— azul con ojos verdes, pero no iguales a los de ellas y que podía correr a la velocidad del sonido —_no por nada le decían el erizo supersónico_.

Aquel erizo era su amigo —_hasta hace un par de años obsesión_—, o mas bien su otro mejor amigo y tenia casi la misma energía —_casi es la palabra clave_—, pero no estaba tan loco. Solo era un poco idiota.

Amy sabia todo de el, su comida favorita, su tipo de sangre, obviamente donde vivía, sus talles y esas cosas.

Y también sabía que le tenía miedo a las cucarachas.

—_**¡Ames! ¡No le tenia miedo, solo me tomo por sorpresa!**_— Trato de excusarse —_**Y estoy bien ¿Pasa algo malo? **_

Casi nunca le llamaba, solo aparecía en su casa y ya —_tenía sus llaves_—, y por eso Sonic se preocupaba. Siempre se preocupaba por ella —por algo era su héroe ¿No?

—**No pasa nada, Sonikku**— Dijo solo con alegría, y luego se sonrojo, a pesar que sabia que Sonic no podía verla —**Solo que… **

—_**¿Qué cosa? ¿Qué pasa? **_

—**Ya te he dicho que nada, Sonikku. Solo te quería preguntar algo**— Dijo ella rodando los ojos.

—**¿Huh? Claro, Ames. Pregúntame lo que sea**— Dijo el alegremente.

Amy sonrió, de nuevo.

—**Pues… ¿Puedes prestarme dinero para un helado?**

_**·.·**_

Seguramente ya adivinaron lo que le contesto Sonic ¿Cierto?

Pues entonces… ¡Acertaron! (_Menos tu, el de los anteojos, te largas_) Sonic le había dicho que no. Trato de excusarse —_obviamente no le creyó, como buena amiga que es_— diciendo que se había gastado todo su dinero en unos cuantos —_muchos_— chili dogs. Tenia que admitir que le creyó con eso de los chili dogs —_Sonic tenia suerte de vivir con su amigo, un amigable y tierno zorrito de pelaje dorado y ojos celestes como el cielo, llamado Tails, y que le cocinaba algo. Ya que si fuera por Sonic, viviría a base de chili dogs y muchas latas de soda_— era el fan numero uno de esas salchichas, y ahora también tenia que admitir que Sonic no le había mentido, el era muy capaz de gastarse mucho dinero en chili dogs.

Mientras caminaba, miraba la pantalla de su celular, buscando a alguien que tuviera dinero para prestarle —o invitarle a comer un helado—. Y por ende, no miraba por donde caminaba.

Cuando quiso levantar la mirada —porque ella todavía no tenia la habilidad de ver con la mente, pero algún día la tendría— fue demasiado tarde, ya que sintió un empujo que la obligo a perder el equilibrio y caerse al suelo.

Un pequeño quejido salio de sus labios y abrió los ojos. Obviamente, lo primero que busco fue su celular, el cual estaba al lado suyo y tenia la tapa salida. Lo recogió y, sin pararse —tendría que ayudarle el idiota que la tiro—, miro a la persona que tenia enfrente.

Estaba en las mismas condiciones que ella y, al verlo bien, lo reconoció al instante.

Era un erizo de pelaje azabache con vetas y ojos del color de la sangre —le gustaba eso, tenia puesto una playera color verde oscuro y unos jeans negros, y tenia puesto unas zapatillas también negras.

—**¡Hola!**— Saludo ella después de examinarlo con la mirada.

El erizo dirigió su "sangrienta" mirada hacia ella, ya que estaba más ocupado en guardar un libro en su mochila, y levanto una ceja.

—**¿Rose?**— Pregunto con voz grave y aterciopelada.

Y Amy volvió a sonreír.

—**¡Shadow!**— Ese era su nombre.

—**Hmph**— Dijo, luego se levanto y la ayudo a levantarse.

—**¿Qué haces aquí?**— Pregunto animadamente Amy.

Y como todo el mundo, Shadow también era amigo de Amy, tal vez no muy amigo como Sonic, pero amigo al fin y al cabo.

Amy sabia que Shadow se había tenido que marchar de Station Square por trabajo, y luego de eso ya no había tenido noticias de el.

—**Las cosas andaban mal en Central City**— Se limito a explicar Shadow, comenzando a caminar hacia la dirección en la que había venido Amy.

—**¿Huh?**— Fue lo único que pronuncio Amy, antes de empezar a caminar a unos dos pasos detrás de el.

Y cuando Shadow se dio cuenta, se detuvo, haciendo que Amy casi se chocase con el —_casi como la palabra clave_— y se dio la vuelta para encararla.

Por alguna extraña y desconocida razón, a Shadow le medio gusto como se veía Amy así —_con las mejillas sonrosadas por el calor del sol_—. Pero ¿Por qué? Nunca había tenido una larga conversación con ella y casi no la conocía, había escuchado algunas cosas de ella por medio del Faker —_Sonic, para los demás_—. Y la ultima vez que la había visto era cuando ella tenia dieciocho años y el veinte, lo que significaba que no la había visto en unos dos años, era obvio que ambos habían cambiado —y no solo en apariencia, lo cual estaba al tanto de los cambios físicos de la rosita.

—**¿Qué crees que estas haciendo?**— Le pregunto cruzándose de brazos.

—**Seguirte**— La honestidad ante todo —**¿A dónde vas? **

—**No me sigas**— Dijo, ignorando su pregunta, y luego comenzó a caminar de nuevo.

—**¡Pero Shadow!**— Amy corrió hasta situarse delante de el, obligándolo a detenerse —**No tengo nada que hacer ¿Puedo ir contigo?**— Pregunto con una dulce sonrisa.

Shadow rodó los ojos impaciente.

—**Pues vete con otra persona**— Pensó algo por un momento —**Con esa murciélago**.

—**¿Rouge? **

Shadow asintió.

—**Ella se ha enojado conmigo y no me hablara hasta dentro de dos días**— Lo sabia porque siempre era así.

—**Ese no es mi problema**— Dijo evitando a Amy y siguiendo su camino.

—**¡Por favor, Shadow! ¡Permíteme acompañarte! Juro que no te molestare**— Suplico ella.

Y al escuchar eso, Shadow suspiro resignado.

_**·.· **_

—**Mephiles se parece mucho a ti ¿Estas seguro que no es tu pariente?**— Pregunto Amy al salir de aquel edificio.

—**Estoy seguro de que no, Rose**— Dijo Shadow volviendo a rodar los ojos.

Hace dos horas que ella le había pedido ir con el, y Shadow se sintió obligado a llevarla —_estaba bastante confundido por eso todavía_— y habían tenido que ir a dos lugares, el primero, fue a un departamento a buscar unos papeles, y el segundo, a un gran y lujoso edificio, donde conseguiría otro trabajo. Y justo ahora se encontraban saliendo de este, con Amy preguntándole chorradas sobre Mephiles, un erizo que podría ser su gemelo —y podría obviamente es la palabra clave.

—**¿Y bien? ¿Ahora a donde vamos?**— Pregunto entusiasmada, dando un pequeño salto en su lugar.

—**Tu te iras a tu casa**— Se limito a contestar Shadow, comenzando a caminar poniendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

—**¿Uh? ¿Por qué?**— Se quejo Amy, siguiéndole.

—**Porque ya me has acompañado**.

—**¿Estas seguro que no hay nada mas que hacer?**— Pregunto haciendo un pechero.

Shadow volvió a suspirar por décima vez en el día.

—**¿Qué quieres, Rose?**

—**Yo quería un helado, se lo pedí a Rouge, pero ella me dijo que no tenia dinero, lo cual era mentira, ya que la estaba acompañando al shopping, pero no me lo quiso comprar, ya que me dijo que el helado engorda en trasero, y ella no quería tener el trasero gordo porque se iba a ir de vacaciones. Luego llame a Sonic, preguntándole si te…**— Explico rápidamente, pero Shadow la interrumpió.

—**Basta, ya cállate**.

Amy inflo las mejillas y aguanto la respiración.

—**Te compro un helado y ya no molestas ¿Okey?**— Pregunto impaciente.

Y Amy dejo mostrar una radiante sonrisa.

_**·.· **_

Era increíble lo mucho que había descubierto de ella en solo una hora.

Habían caminado hasta un parque y comprado dos helados —Amy prácticamente le había obligado a eso—, el de ella era de crema del cielo y el de el, en realidad le daba igual, era de granizado de chocolate.

Luego se habían sentado en una banca bajo la fresca sombra de un gran árbol.

—**¿Te gusta el helado?**— Le pregunto Amy.

—**Esta bien**— Le contesto Shadow encogiéndose de hombros.

—**Sabias que los helados están hechos con leche, pero también están los de agua, sinceramente a mi no me gustan los de agua ¿A ti te gustan?**— Le explico.

Otra de sus habituales explicaciones, ya que tenia la tendencia de explicar alguna chorrada que se le pasaba por la cabeza. Pero Shadow también descubrió que Amy era inteligente —y demasiado para su bien—, solo estaba un poco loca.

—**Nunca los he probado, en realidad**.

Y tenia razón, Shadow nunca había sido muy fan de los helados.

—**Cuando tenga algo de dinero, te invitare a tomar un helado y los probaras, espero que no te gusten**— Dijo Amy haciendo una mueca.

Y recién ahora Shadow se dio cuenta de donde estaba, era como si no hubiera estado consciente de que estaba en un parque, con un helado que si no se apuraba se iba a derretir, sentado en una banca con una eriza que no podía dejar de hablar.

Pero no se quejaba, aunque no lo mostrara, la estaba pasando bien. A pesar de que parecía no estar escuchando su palabrería, pero si la estaba escuchado, o al menos las cosas que le interesaban.

Cuando volvió de su ensoñación, vio que Amy estaba buscando algo en su bolso con una mano, ya que la otra tenía su helado.

—**¿Quieres un dulce? No se con que podría agradecerte**— Dijo ofreciéndole un caramelo y con las mejillas sonrojadas.

Shadow tuvo que desechar rápidamente ese pensamiento de que ella se veía bastante linda así.

—**No gracias**— Dijo educadamente.

—**Um… ¿Pero con que podría agradecerte, Shady?**— Se lamento.

—**No tienes porque agradecerme, Rose**— Dijo el con paciencia.

Ella volvió a mostrar esa sonrisa radiante.

_**·.· **_

—**Gracias por dejarme acompañarme, Shadow**— Dijo Amy cuando Shadow la acompaño a su casa —_el se ofreció, obviamente_—.

El solo asintió, son saber muy bien que decir ahora.

—**¿Te gusta el café?**— Le pregunto de la nada.

—**Em… Claro**— Dijo el encogiéndose de hombros.

—**¡Genial! ¡Algún día te invitare a tomar café!**— Dijo entusiasmada.

Luego de eso, rápidamente —y tomándolo por sorpresa— Amy se paro de puntitas y le dio un pequeño beso en mejilla a Shadow. Después se fue corriendo hacia el interior de su casa saludándole con la mano.

Y Shadow sonrió solo como el sabia hacerlo y empezó a caminar, metiendo sus manos en sus bolsillos.

Tenia que admitir que ese día había sido —muy— raro. Pero de buena forma. Casi siempre pasaba el día solo, y no tenia muchos amigos —_el Faker no contaba como persona civilizada, era un idiota y ya_—, además se la pasaba de aquí a allá y casi siempre trabajaba —_las cuentas se la casa no se pagan solas, amigo_—.

Un extraño sentimiento le embargo el pecho, un sentimiento que no había tenido hace mucho tiempo. Y le gusto, le gusto bastante.

_**·.· **_

Salio echo una furia de aquel edificio.

El bastardo de Mephiles no había cumplido su parte del trato y no le habían pagado lo prometido. Ya se vengaría de el —_tomen en serio las venganzas de Shadow, señores_—, estaba seguro de eso.

Se colgó su mochila al hombro y al levantar la mirada, lo que vio hizo que su ceño fruncido desapareciera y en cambio apareciera una ceja levantada.

—**¿Qué haces aquí? **

Una eriza rosada, con grandes y expresivos ojos verdes, vestida con un vestido de jean y zapatillas negras. También tenía el mismo bolso verde que traía la otra vez. Ella le veía con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

Tenia que admitir que no se acordaba mucho lo que había pasado la semana pasada —cuando la había visto—, ya que había estado muy ocupado desde entonces.

Ella soltó una pequeña risita.

—**Si que olvidas las cosas rápido, Shady. Te vengo a invitar un café**— Dijo alegremente.

Ah, eso.

Ya antes de que pudiera decir algo, ella le interrumpió.

—**Y no voy a aceptar un no como respuesta. Además, veo que has tenido un mal día**— ¿Cómo sabia eso ella? —**Te va a venir bien un café, créeme**.

Shadow suspiro con cansancio.

—**¡Por favor, di que si!**— Le suplico.

No podía decirle no a eso, no podía a su tierno puchero .

Además, seria lindo pasar un buen momento y olvidarse de toda la mierda que había sido ese día. Y también seria lindo pasar un momento con ella. De todas formas, nunca lo diría en voz alta. El era un hombre mas bien de acciones.

—**Okey**.

—**¡Si!**— Ella dio un pequeño saltito en su lugar y le tomo de la mano, comenzando a tirar de el. Y luego comenzó a hablar, pero Shadow estaba bastante sumido en sus pensamientos —**¡No sabes lo que me paso el Mar…! **

El era un hombre que casi nunca se esperanzaba, pero esta vez era diferente —no sabia porque—.

Quien sabe, tal vez algún día sean buenos amigos. Y solo tal vez podría llegar a algo más.

Y era gracioso, ya que todo esto había comenzado porque alguien no le quería comprar un helado. Y a pesar de no saber mucho de Rouge —había hablado con ella dos veces—, le agradecía por no haberle comprado el helado. Al Faker no, a el nunca le iba a agradecer.

* * *

_Espero que te haya gustado, nena. Tengo que admitir que me ha costado, ya que me pediste que lo hiciera con la temática (?) de mi otro OneShot** "Única"**. Estuve casi dos días sin poder pensar en otra cosa que en este jodido (nah, mentira) OneShot. ¡Espero que cumpla tus espectactivas! _

_Cambiando de tema ¿Han visto la __película "**Elysium**"? Yo la vi hoy... ESTUVO MUY PADRE *Modo mexicano on*. __  
_

_Les regalo a todos un Shadow-peluche y un Amy-peluche :P _

_Lizha de va volando porque se ha fumado algo, paz!_


End file.
